User blog:Lesdin/Sister Nicola, the Delinquent
Reference art by マシマサキ |name = Sister Nicola |title = the Delinquent |role = Enchanter |author = Lesdin |resource = Mana |rangetype = Melee |style = 70 |difficulty = 2 |damage = 1 |toughness = 1 |control = 2 |mobility = 2 |utility = 2 |hp_base = 520 |hp_lvl = 80 |mp_base = 400 |mp_lvl = 40 |dam_base = 55 |dam_lvl = 3.5 |range = 150 |arm_base = 25 |arm_lvl = 3.5 |mr_base = 32.1 |mr_lvl = 1.25 |as_base = 0.675 |as_lvl = 3 |hp5_base = 8 |hp5_lvl = 0.5 |mp5_base = 5 |mp5_lvl = 0.8 |ms = 340 }} Though her more brazen acts may make her out to contradict what most would consider the Christmas spirit, at heart, Sister Nicola is but about giving out presents to the kindly behaved children of Runeterra. The embezzled turkey is merely a bonus, honestly! But one's actions weigh more than one's words. In the fierce heart of battle, Nicola tosses out well deserved presents with wild abandon, with a few unsavoury routines here and there that are surprisingly grand in their efficacy. And of course, what would Sa*** Cla** be without his... her merry sleigh and reindeers? Animal abuse is the least of worries for Nicola's adversaries when the fierce sister decides to take to the skies. / |cost = |cooldown = |icooldown = |ex = |description = Nicola's cannot be improved except through growth by level-up. Instead, Nicola sadistically strikes with her heels on her third basic attack within 4 seconds against any enemy champion, gaining 200 range, and them for 1 (1 + ) seconds. Nicola surveys her surroundings as she wanders, marking the areas she has explored. Upon returning to the summoning platform, Nicola can call upon her sleigh to fly towards any marked location, gaining that pierces obstructions as well as ignoring terrain and unit collision. Attacking the Reindeers while in flight will grant them 10% bonus movement speed and . Nicola will fall off her sleigh if she is damaged by an enemy. "There is no PETA in RUNETERRA." }} Trick or Treat? can be cast while on cooldown, but cost increasing amounts of . Nicola hurls a Present at the target unit at mach speed, attaching it to them, and detonating after a delay. The detonation has different effects depending on whether the target was allied or hostile. Allied Unit: The Present deals 80 / 110 / 140 / 170 / 200 magic damage to all nearby enemies, and them by 60% decaying over 1 / / / / 2 seconds. Enemy Unit: The Present heals all nearby allied champions for 40 , and grants them 30% bonus movement speed for 2 seconds. "You've been a good kid, you've been a good kid, everyone's been a good kid!" }} COST: 90 MANA COOLDOWN: 16 / 15 / 14 / 13 / 12 |cost = |cooldown = |icooldown = |ex = |description = Nicola gains increasing stacks of Piss Poor whenever she attacks or casts an ability. Nicola consumes all of her stacks of Piss Poor to furiously unload her sack, laying numerous, random Presents around her based on the number of Piss Poor stacks consumed. While Unprofessional Fit is on cooldown, Bottomless Bag is disabled. "Working overtime sucks with this $%!##/ bag that never empties!" }} 450 units in the analogous direction; if she collides with an enemy, she falls over as she trips them, , herself for seconds, and the enemy for 1 / / / / 2 seconds. "I'm great at Insecing my own teammates. Always go for them pesky Marksmen." }} seconds to all affected champions. Proceeding its duration, Festive Blessings consumes itself to apply S&M Addiction for the same duration, inverting all damage and healing received with each other for those affected. "Pain with '''purpose' and love!"'' }} Category:Custom champions